


doubled up

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: It wasn’t that Darby minded Joey, really. He just didn’t want to share a motel room with the guy.
Relationships: Joey Janela/Darby Allin
Kudos: 52





	doubled up

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume this is an AU where they're all still on the indies, because I assume AEW accommodations are a little more up to snuff.

It wasn’t that Darby minded Joey, really. He didn’t mind how loud Joey was, or the blindingly bright colors he wore. He didn’t even mind the smoking and the drinking. He just… didn’t like rooming with Joey. That was all. Some people you just didn’t get along with, it wasn’t a crime. Darby spent more time defending not wanting to spend time around Joey than he did anyone else, which he refused to look into. It was just a personal preference thing. Janela just wasn’t his cup of tea. Even if he was funny. And tough. And, Darby could begrudgingly admit, really cool in the ring. He just didn’t want to share a motel room with the guy. 

“Stupid cheapskates, shoving us all in this shitty little room,” MJF complained loudly. 

“Oh, come on, it’s not so bad.” Jimmy tried to stretch out on the motel room couch, somewhat unsuccessfully due to his height. 

“I can’t believe they even let five people in this room,” Friedman kept whining. “That has to be a fire hazard or something.”

“You’re just mad that you didn’t get paired with your sugar daddy,” Darby scoffed, unlacing his boots. 

Friedman turned a very satisfying shade of red. “Cody is  _ not _ my  _ sugar daddy, _ he’s my  _ friend, _ you - you… Hot Topic sales rack rat!”

“Someone is worked up,” Jimmy snorted. “What, you need your Daddy to read you a bedtime story?”

“I’m taking a walk.” Friedman stormed out, slamming the door with a truly impressive level of force. 

“Please don’t make me bed with him,” Cutler pleaded. Darby felt bad for him, but not bad enough to sleep with MJF. 

“Sorry, dude, I’m not touching that guy with a ten foot pole.” Joey snorted, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in that dumb not-cute way that they did when he tought of one of his stupid not-funny jokes. “Which is a little unavoidable when you share a bed with me.” He punctuated his point with a little swivel of the hips. Gross. 

Jimmy laughed at him. “Please, Janela, we’ve all felt that thing in the ring with you.”

“Not all of us get hard ons in the ring, Havoc!” Joey blushed. “We aren’t all weird pain freaks like you!”

“Must suck to be you then.” Darby leaned back against the headboard of the motel room bed, taking a book out of his bag. 

“What are you reading, nerd?” Joey snatched the book out of his hands. “Oh my god, Anne Rice? Isn’t she the horny vampire lady?”

“Give me that!” Darby felt a blush creeping up his neck, reaching for the book. Joey held him at bay with one arm, holding the book out of reach with the other hand. Dickhead. 

“Come on, I wanna look at it!”

“You can’t even read,” Darby groused, managing to grab his book back. He sulked against the pillows, pulling his hoodie up and plugging in his headphones, drowning out Joey’s nasally Jersey accent with the Used. 

Friedman didn’t come back until late, still visibly upset. What a tool. He snapped at Cutler to stay on his side of the bed, lying down facing the wall. 

Darby had changed into a pair of pajama pants printed with coffins that Joey was just absolutely delighted by. “Oh my god, that’s so cute. You have to be so creepy and on brand even when you’re asleep. Do you have, like, wet dreams about zombies?”

“Would you shut up?” Darby scowled. 

“I’m not hearing a no,” Joey sing-songed. 

“No, I do not have wet dreams about zombies.” Ugh. This was middle school all over again. Darby laid on his side, squeezing his eyes shut even though he wasn’t remotely tired.

Janela settled in behind him. A heavy, warm arm settled around his skinny waist. “Aren’t you gonna say goodnight, Darby?”

Darby rolled his eyes even though Joey couldn’t see him. “Goodnight, Joey.”

Joey pressed a kiss to the nape of Darby’s neck, just to fuck with him, probably. Darby ignore the way it made his face heat up and his heart thump. “Night, Darbs.”

_ “Darbs?”  _ Darby tried to put as much disgust into the nickname as possible. 

“Darbs.” Joey gave him a little squeeze, and Darby rolled his eyes again. He didn’t push Joey off though. Just because it was cold, and Joey was warm even if he smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne. Darby would always hate the stale smoke that seemed stuck to Janela’s hair and clothes at all times, but the cologne was starting to grow on him. As he drifted off to sleep, the familiar scent and the warm arms around him made the cold, unfamiliar hotel room feel almost like home. 

Not that he would ever tell Joey that.


End file.
